1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor and, more particularly, to a hollow castor for a suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional castor, for a suitcase, chair or the like, comprises a cylinder having two end portions and two rollers mounted on the two end portions of the cylinder. The conventional castor also comprises many other components. However, the conventional castor is not assembled easily and conveniently. In addition, the conventional castor has a complicated structure, is not made easily and has a high cost of fabrication. Further, each of the two rollers is mounted on the cylinder by an annular member so that when one of the rollers is worn out, the rollers cannot be replaced individually, and the user has to replace the whole castor, thereby increasing the cost. Further, each of the two end portions of the cylinder is provided with an annular groove to receive the annular member, and each of the two rollers is also provided with an annular groove to receive the annular member, so that the parts of the castor are not made easily, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.